zegafightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Jessenya
Jessenya is number 1# girl character in the Zega Series from the beginning of High Roads Fighters 2, her personality is more like her own, ChunLi from Street Fighter 2, Sakura Street Fighter Alpha 2, Bulma & Chi-Chi from Dragon Ball Z, she is the memborale character, she is one of Davon's friends, but a little unknown to Jessenya, Davon likes Jessenya but don't show it. Jessenya means emerald jewel of the shinnig comet. Jessenya is the mother of Desean, since was split into while one was send back 1987 while this Jessenya reborn. Jessenya is one of the smartest character. 'Story' Jessenya is a lovely and talented girl but only on her good side she kind of Chi chi from Dragon ball z when she angry. She made her appearance when JP actually known as Jessica and Keyaria left the series and manga Jessenya came High Roads in the Summer School,her power was amazing, but little some people don't know she is PJ girl friend, Jessenya knows a little Chinese Kenpo but drop out, she ask about it and Davon taught her Karate and Kenpo. Jessenya is also the Princess of Saiyans 'High Roads Fighters 2' Jessenya came to High Roads in Summer School, Jessenya silent girl, Jessenya was strong but she had to be teach, Jessenya was going out with PJ (HR). Davon HR taught a few moves, Jessenya was in many other battles with Davon, little she know she had a son name Desean. During the school year Jessenya and Davon was close and a third entry name Desean is from future, he never told Jessenya he was her son and PJ's too, they found out anyway, Jessenya change over years and broke up with PJ, Some kid name Vasco and James had crushes on by seen rejected them a little. High Roads Fighters 3 It been 1 year 3 months since the High Road Tournaments, Jessenya was building a Choa Emerald Radar, but a man name Riji stolen it from, Jessenya tried to stop and was attack by three of his bodygaurds, using what left of breathe before fainting she call Davon and Desean, after waking up, 2 weeks after, Jessenya told he her mom, that she will be leaving for and went to the lookout to trained in the time chamber 9 days, when PJ and Vasco was looking for Mr.BoBo said she's trainikng, they went to stop and but Davon told let her be, after enmerging from Time Chamber, Jessenya set to look for the Legendary Articune Power but Riji Bodygaurd the same one who attacked her, Jessenya defeated defeated him, gaining the Articune Power, she came across Andre and Davon, to contronted Riji, after Davon defeated Riji. Jessenya ask Davon to with him in the timechamber for 10 days, before doing so, Jessenya created a device to stop the ageing mainly stoppping them turning into Adult, Elderly, and College age. Jessenya left Desean, James, and PJ in charge of her son Kid Desean. During the time Jessenya ask to stay for 22 days in the Chamber. High Road Fighters 4 It been 23 days since Jessenya and Davon left and emerge from Time Chamber, in that 22 years worth of trainig in a 23 days, Jessenya thank Davon for training, she tries to control and pratice the Super Saiyan 3 transformation, but instead a Dark side emerges from taking over her body due Jessenya using too much power, after waking up from this Jessenya was to unknown what happen seeking help, she went to ronnie, Davon's older brother for help, telling that there is a dark side sleeping within and must face it on your, at the same time Evil Davon, Davon's evil side comes out the shadwos to face Dark Jessenya. Jessenya dark side takes over to face Evil Davon's challege, after then Davon, PJ, Desean, and Ronnie use a slealing barrier to have Jessenya face her dark side, Jessenya had been in there for awhile during the tiime she since a new power but Davon, ronnie, PJ, and Desean couldn't leave, so Davon had about L.Van, L.David, and L.Moe to take over, so they can keep the barrier, Jessenya didn't emerge until 2 in a half Month, but a Angel in a form of Jessenya was born took her place within the battle. High Roads Fighters 5 Jessenya enters the Dark Tournament along with her friends to stop the Resurrected Evil 7 Dragons High Road Budokai Jessenya enters the Spring Break Tournament for Spring Break Vacation. High Road Budokai 2 Jessenya teams up with Davon in Summer Tournament to win a trip Spain for the Summer. High Road Budokai 3 Jessenya teams up with Davon & Desean to save the world though this tournament before Christmas. 'Zega Fighters ' It's been six years since Jessenya saw Davon She's enters the Zega Fighters Tournament to save Davon with Desean's help. 'Zega Fighters 2 ' Jessenya went on a journey to find JP & Keyaria to team up in the Zega Fighters Tournament 2. Zega Fighters 3 Jessenya enter the Tournament help save Akeen as favor Davon. Zega Fighters 4 Jessenya enters the Tournament to gain prize to fund here new invention & Help find Donnie & Emily Zega Fighters 5 After the 4th Tournament Jesssenya is being target by a Scarlet Violent Assissian, she later contronts her & to settle there conflict at the Tournament Zega Fighters 6 Zega Fighters 7 Zega Fighters 8 Zega Fighters 9 Zega Fighters 10 Zega Fighters 11 Zega Fighters 12 Zega Fighters 13 Zega Fighters 14 Zega Fighters 15 Zega Fighters 16 Zega Fighters 17 Zega Fighters 18 Zega Fighters 19 Zega Fighters 20 Zega Fighters 21 Zega Fighters 22 Zega Fighters 23 Zega Fighters 24 Zega Fighters 25 Zega Fighters 26 Zega Fighters 27 Zega Fighters: Triple Striker Jessenya enter as Davon 3rd member of the Hero Striker Team. Zega Fighters 28 Jessenya enters this tournament to as Celebration to all the times saving the worlds Zega Fighters 29 Jessenya enters to investagate the mystery being that been attacking & killing fighters worldwide. Zega Fighters 30 Jessenya got a call from Nicole to help her & Delta Blue to stop Daiichi evil coming to reality Zega Fighters : Recurrection After the 29th Tournament Jessenya gain letter saying HELP!!!! She began investagating it & a Elder Old Man said it's from & old friend, Jessenya spend the next days with him training until that day, Jessenya the tournament to help Elder Man name Yin Jinyang Zega Fighters : Light Recurrection Same as Recurrection Zega Fighters : Dark Recurrection Same as Recurrection Zega Fighters : Light & Dark Recurrection During the Tournament & after losing Jessenya & few fighters joins to test the new gen fighters skill. Zega Fighters 31 As the world is plunge into war with Phillips Zaibatsu & Zen Corporation , Jessenya wondering why he Capsule Corp funds is low, even though the Zaibatsu is connect to her Corp, enter the tournament despite war to return funds to her Corporation. She even joins the Rebels in the fight against the Zaibatsu & even Zen Zega Fighters 32 Despite fail affords Jessenya slowing losering business, she begain to crash with Davon until then she even still help the Rebels & helps Gon with speed base training Zega Fighters 32: Bloodline Rebellion Jessenya is given a tablet to uncover the Bloodline ancients years ago in the forgotten time line, While the tournament is still in process, She's target by the Zaibatsu, so she leave them in Desean care. Zega Fighters 32: End This War Helplessy failing while Donnie set his final plan, Jessenya sunk into despression, PJ helps her to get back on her feet, she enters the new tournament to finally make up for what she couldn't do, she trains with PJ to enter the 32nd Zega Tournament Zega Fighters 33 Zega Fighters Gamma Finally after the war, Jessenya & Desean work on rebuild the city due to the war, so Jessenya go find Choas Emeralds she had Desean to tag along wth her to help in her new Bouken (Adventure) Zega Fighters Gamma 2 Zega Fighters Gamma 3 Zega Fighters Gamma 3: Higher Zega Fighters Gamma 3: Ultimate Zega Fighters Omega Zega Fighters Omega 2 Zega Fighters Omega 3 Zega Fighters Omega 3: Rising Zega Fighters Omega 3: Exceed Charge Zega Fighters Alpha Zega Fighters Alpha 2 Zega Fighters Alpha 3 Zega Fighters Alpha 3: Upper Power Zega Fighters Alpha 3 Ulimate MAX Zega Fighters Delta Zega Fighters Delta 2 Zega Fighters Delta 3 Zega Fighters Delta 3: Upper Zega Fighters Delta 3: MAX Zega Fighters Beta: Risening Overcharge Zega Fighters: Final TEST Jessenya enters new but final test tournament to end test once in for all, entering tournament alone. 'Zega Fighters:Evolution ' Jessenya enter to prove she's the strongest fighter in the universe. 10 Year Legendary War 10 Year Aftermath Super Zega Fighters Some after the 10 Year Legendary War, Jessenya raise her son K.Desean who has in a age loop for years to keep him protected from other enemies, During her training with son, she ask her other Son Desean to take over Capsule Corp for her, while she train K.Desean and train herself, Jessenya train day & night, and spend her time with her son. During her training she came across a Yaki & Deadly Swordsman, Jessenya heard about organization, who power equal that to Phillips Zaibatsu, smugging capsule weapons, and other arsenal without knowing, she haddsome people investigate it, 10 Years later a tournament was announce, the Super Zega Fighter Tournament, Jessenya enter the to see how far her 10 Year Training Paid off. Bio 2 Jessenya is a former Princess of All Saiyan, and a old friend of Davon, Jessenya is also a Scienceist & Mechic Engineer. She has 4 kids (Desean ,Ken, Jessenya II, Jessenya III) Jessenya was annouced as a Legendary Heroine during the 10 Year War, Ten Years Ago,After th War Jessemya took a few month of Jyuken & Spirit of Xuánzhuǎn Niǎo (Spinning Bird), She spend most of her time traininig & working, she visit her long lost son, Jessenya also wanted him to take over Capsule Corp when he get older, Finding ways to become stronger Jessenya train with Yaki a Dangerous powerful fighters, & fought a Powerful Swordsman, Jessemya heard about a Organzation powerful as the Phillips Zaibatsu, Jessenya didn't get involve only previde stock items as part of Capsule Corp Policy, few later Jessenya enter the Super Zega Fighters Tournament. Super Zega Fighters 2 Super Zega Clan Exstinction Jessenya helps Emily to find & discover the mystery & cause the Exstinction of the Fox EX Move List